


i will make a desert of you

by whynothulk



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Translation, dark!Doctor, post-The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynothulk/pseuds/whynothulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mógłbym was zniszczyć, wiesz?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will make a desert of you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i will make a desert of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688546) by [gon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gon/pseuds/gon). 



 

 _Powiedz swoim przyjaciołom! Powiedz wszystkim Aniołom, że gdy następnym razem was spotkam, obrócę was w pył!_  
  
_Doktorze, przestań!_  
  
_Nie!_

 

* * *

  
  
  
\- Mógłbym was zniszczyć, wiesz.  
  
Jego usta układają się w krzywy uśmiech. Jego oczy są zielone jak zawsze, ale coś jeszcze się w nich kryje. Nie szaleństwo - cóż, zawsze był szalony - ale chęć i żądza krwi, zemsty. Chce coś zniszczyć. Tak, jak sam został zniszczony.  
  
\- Oczywiście że wiem. Wszyscy wiemy - River rozkłada ramiona. _My_ to rzecz jasna wszechświat.  
  
\- Tylko dla zabawy. Wiesz? - Zwija w kłębek kawałek nici pomiędzy palcami i rzuca nim prze pomieszczenie. - Mogę to zrobić.  
  
Ona zwyczajnie tam stoi, z ręką na biodrze, jak zniecierpliwiona matka.  
  
\- Nawet byś o tym nie wiedziała. O tym, co bym zrobił, mam na myśli. To byłby cały rozdział w podręcznikach do historii. Ty, archeolog, pewnie nie widziałabyś różnicy pomiędzy rzezią a erupcją wulkanu, a oba byłyby dziełem moich rąk.  
  
Obraca głowę i uśmiecha się. Złośliwie uniesione kąciki ust i zjadliwość wypisana na twarzy.

 

* * *

 

  
  
\- Dlaczego powiedziałaś jej, żeby za nim poszła? - pyta spokojnie.  
  
Od Manhattanu minęły trzy miesiące.  
  
\- Nie powiedziałam jej żeby odeszła, zwyczajnie podsunęłam jej taką możliwość. Odeszła bo tego chciała - River nie podnosiła wzroku znad konsoli.  
  
\- Błagałeś. Tak czy inaczej odeszła - Jej słowa są mniej uważne niż zazwyczaj, przesycone emocjami. Nie zważa na to, co mówi i kiepsko dobiera słowa. Wbijają się one w żyły Doktora niczym zęby. Zwieńcza je zazdrosnym zakończeniem - Wybrała Rory'ego.  
  
On nadal milczy. Trawi jej słowa.  
  
\- Nie możesz tak po prostu wyciągać ludzi z ich życia i odkładać gdy z nimi skończysz - ciągnie.  
  
Odpowiada jej krótko, ze złością.  
  
\- Nigdy nie skończę z Amy.  
  
Odchodzi.

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
\- Czy słyszałeś kiedykolwiek o Płaczących Aniołach? - pyta kobieta. Jest wysoka i ruda, piegi na jej twarzy przypominają konstelacje. Jej szkocki akcent jest delikatny i wypływa przyjemnie spomiędzy jej słów.  
  
\- Słyszałem, owszem. Bardzo dawno temu. Z tego co wiem, już nie istnieją.  
  
\- Tak, też o tym słyszałam. Coś o starym człowieku z wehikułem czasu, który im dokopał! - Śmieje się i łapie za brzuch - Naprawdę nie wiem, gdzie.  
  
Mężczyzna odgarnia swoje własne rude włosy z twarzy, a jego błękitne oczy błyszczą niczym diamenty.  
  
\- Pamięć to zabawna rzecz. Tak czy inaczej, powiedz mi więcej o tych Płaczących Aniołach - naciska z ciekawością.  
  
\- Pamiętam historię... bardziej mit, o nich. O tym, jak pewien człowiek sprawił, że wszystkie obróciły się w proch i wyciągnął swoją ukochaną z ruin. Nie wiem, gdzie to usłyszałam. Historię, to jest.  
  
Przyciąga ją i całuje. Nie może złapać oddechu, a po jej twarzy spływają łzy. Nie potrafi nawet powiedzieć czy jest zła, czy szczęśliwa. Dochodzi do wniosku, że to nie ma znaczenia i obejmuje dłońmi jego nadgarstki. Usta rozchylają się ochoczo, i przykładając dłoń do jego klatki piersiowej, czuje dwa serca.  
  
\- Ale nie bardzo wierzę w historie - Jej oczy otwierają się szerzej niż otworzyły się przez wieki. Co nie jest możliwe, bo nie może mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia trzy lata.  
  
\- Mam cię.

 

 


End file.
